


Sending Love Right Your Way!

by phosophenes



Series: Sending Love Right Your Way! AU [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Boys In Love, Dating, Eventual Happy Ending, F/F, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Humor, Idiots in Love, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Misunderstandings, More tags to be added, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Online Dating??, Romance, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, emotion app
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:00:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24264736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phosophenes/pseuds/phosophenes
Summary: Ding! You've just received a heart from Miya Atsumu! Tap now if you want to send one back!"What, the fuck?" Tobio whispered to himself.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Miya Atsumu
Series: Sending Love Right Your Way! AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751536
Comments: 12
Kudos: 102





	1. Summary/Prologue

_Ding! You've just received a heart from Miya Atsumu! Tap now if you want to send one back!_

"What, the fuck?" Tobio whispered to himself.

In a world where people can send their feelings to another person via an app called "Feeling Finder", Kageyama Tobio has always been on the receiving end of hate notifications. Whether it be from volleyball opponents to even his own teammates, Tobio has garnered much unwanted and spiteful attention from areas he never wanted. Despite having numerous problems in life due to this app, he could never find himself deleting it. After joining Karasuno University, Tobio has started to receive much more than just hate, slowly tearing down the walls he had built for himself back in high school. While he had stopped receiving hate, he still hadn't received love: until now, that is.

Miya Atsumu has been receiving countless hearts since the minute he's downloaded "Feeling Finder". There's no doubt he's been on the end of numerous hate notifications, but it doesn't so much bother him seeing as how he never cared for a stranger's opinion. Despite receiving millions of hearts each day, never once has Atsumu sent one to anyone, as he had his eye caught on a certain germaphobic ace who despises his guts. After a drunken night out with his teammates, Atsumu, high off of his recent win and alcohol, finds himself finally gathering the courage to send a heart to his long-time crush, only to wake up the next morning to see that he had sent a heart to the wrong person. Now that might've been okay had the person been a random stranger whose contact Atsumu had somehow gained, however when he finds out that he's sent a heart to the prodigious setter of his college's longstanding rival school. Atsumu finds himself in a bind between correcting things or taking advantage of the situation.

Dragged into the world of love, romance, jealousy, and confusion, Atsumu and Tobio try to balance out what they truly want in life versus what they thought they did- especially their true feelings towards one another. 


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobio's lifechanging night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to first apologize for the wait on this chapter! I've been so busy with school, and with all these last-minute assignments and make-up work, it's been a long ride. I'd also like to mention that this chapter is sparsely edited, so hopefully, it won't bother some of you readers! Thank you guys for the support!

Tobio sat there, his feet dangling off the edge of his apartment balcony, listening to the honks of the taxis and the rush of the trains speeding by. The bustling, city nightlife of Tokyo where everyone had someplace to go, someplace to be, and was in some frenzied haste to get there as soon as possible. Tokyo moved fast, too fast for Tobio's liking at times. This was one of those times as he sat there, waiting for his roommate to return from whatever drinking excursion he had gotten himself roped into, as Tobio glanced down at the too-bright lights and moving blobs of people below him. Fresh from the high valleys and rice farm fields of Miyagi, Tobio never found himself drawn towards such a lifestyle. Despite staying in the same city as the millions of people below him, never has he once thought of himself to be one of them, avoiding his classmate's invites to go clubbing or hanging out at the nearest izakaya. In spite of a part of Tobio wanting to go out, wanting to immerse himself in the cosmopolitan city that is Tokyo and meet new people, the socially-awkward part of himself (albeit the one who had more control over Tobio actions) refuses to do anything about it, which leaves him here, nursing a bottle of beer in one hand while sitting near the railings of his balcony, watching the people below him enjoy their life while simultaneously wishing to join them as well; only that he is unable to do so.

He supposes it should be normal he feels this way. After all, it's only been three months since his first term at Karasuno University had started, four months since he came to Tokyo. He's getting along with his teammates on his volleyball team (sans a certain blond beanpole) and despite his difference with some of his fellow first-years, he dares say it's safe to admit that they've become a close unit: him, Hinata, Yamaguchi, Yachi, and even Tsukishima (though he'd never admit it to the salty bastard's face-even if you were to hold him at gunpoint). Tobio even thinks that he and Hinata are extremely good friends, maybe best friends? He wouldn't know, he's never had a best friend before. At one point in high school, he thought he did. He thought he even had two of them.

Tobio grimaces at the thought and takes a swig of his beer, the bitter taste remaining on his tongue as the cold liquid burns his throat slightly. It made his body feel all prickly and buzzy, just how he wanted it to be.

High school. What a joke. They say it's supposed to be the best three years of a person's life, yet all Tobio could remember was that in high school, he had spiraled and lost control of himself. That in high school, his "best friends" left him in the dust. That in high school he had lost all chances of rebuilding that fragile friendship.

So in conclusion, high school was  _ shit _ .

Perhaps Tobio was being dramatic. After all, both Kunimi and Kindaichi lived in Tokyo as well, attending a well-known college and volleyball powerhouse university: Aoba Johsai. It was where most Kitagawa Daiichi high school students attended. However, after the events of last year, Tobio couldn't bring himself to attend the same school as them, couldn't bear to see the faces of his senpais as they looked at him, wondering what went wrong.

He shuddered at the thought of a certain senpai confronting him of last year's events. It didn't help that at one point he even had feelings towards him.

Taking another sip of his beer, Tobio slouched slightly and allowed his head to tip back, looking up at the unseen stars in the sky that Tokyo's pollution allowed to remain hidden.

Love. Crushes. Relationships. Those sorts of things, apparently, don't mesh well with Tobio or his lifestyle. Don't get him wrong, he's always wanted to be in a solid relationship, but his dedication to volleyball and his past, yet limited, experiences had him avoiding relationships for some time. The first person he ever loved was Oikawa Tooru. As his senpai of one year during high school, Tobio found himself enamored with the way Oikawa held himself: proud, confident, and elegant. From the way he would toss the ball for his monstrous jump serve to the hard smack when his hand hit the ball to the way he was able to bring out the best of each player, using them to the 100%.

It didn't help that the man was absolutely gorgeous. Or that he knew it.

He was the true epitome of what a setter should be, so it wasn't strange for Tobio to feel attracted to the man who was everything he aspired to be.

It was around his first year at high school the app "Feeling Finder" came out. At first, everybody had thought of it to be a sham, but soon after it revealed that it could accurately show a person's true feelings, the app's popularity blew up and everybody started using it. Tobio was a bit late to the app and only downloaded it at the insistence of Kunimi and Kindaichi (back when they were still in good terms). Apparently, the way it worked was that you had to have the app sync up with your heartbeat by touching the screen of your phone to your wrist. After syncing up, the app would be able to detect what emotion or feeling based on the speed of your heart rate. While it was unsure how emotions and heart rate correlated with each other, nobody questioned it as the app provided accurate results.

From showing results of love to hate to jealousy to sadness, the app provided all these results. The good thing about it was that people could choose to reveal these emotions of their own will. So basically, people had control over what they showed to other people, their emotions not displayed for the public.

That, however, wasn't enough to stop the slew broken hearts and the creation of millions of couples. Not only did "Feeling Finder" identify the emotions a person was feeling, but also allowed one to send what they felt about a person to them. Sending hearts through "Feeling Finder" quickly became the official way to confess to another person. No more were there any secret admirer letters or bouquets of flowers or cheap convenience stores chocolates, but instead with a single tap, people found a new, quick way to ask someone out.

When Tobio first got the app, the amount of hearts he had was zero. He didn't care particularly about this fact as his only love at the time was volleyball (and maybe a little bit of Oikawa-san). The amount of hate he had was only 1, though the person was too much of a coward to reveal their username and had sent it anonymously. As his crush towards Oikawa-san grew, he knew that he had to confess how he felt about the third-year before he left for college.

So one day, he pulled a disgruntled Oikawa aside after practice and asked him to bring out his phone. Despite wanting nothing more than to crawl under a blanket and forget about his feelings, he knew that he had to see Oikawa's reaction, his response to Tobio liking him in a more-than-volleyball-rival way.

"What is it Tobio-chan?" Oikawa-san had asked dramatically, tapping one foot against the wooden floor of the gymnasium, his arms folded across his chest in a defensive manner as he rolled his eyes, "If you're going to try to ask me to teach you how to serve, forget it! There's no chance in hell that I'd teach my rival how to beat me! Honestly Tobio-chan, I would've thought you'd have had the definition of 'no' drilled in your head after the first million times I told you I wasn't going to teach you."

Tobio took a deep breath, trying to hold back his frustration. _ Really Tobio? You had to like this guy? _ He opened his mouth to speak.

"Oikawa-san, that's not why I asked you to stay after, infact-"

"Oh really?" Oikawa's lips were now pulled downwards as his eyes reflected the obvious confusion and apprehension he was feeling. "Then why'd you ask me to stay after practice?"

Tobio bristled slightly, but still maintained his composure." Well, I was trying to tell you, before you interrupted me, that-"

Oikawa's eyes widened like saucers as he looked at Tobio accusatively. "Are you trying to attack me Tobio-chan?!" He gasped loudly. "I would've never expected this sort of behavior from you! I know that it could be difficult to see your amazing senpai on the court-"

"Oikawa-san, please-"

"-and how absolutely disheartening that can be," Oikawa continued to ramble over Tobio's words. "But really Tobio? Sabotage? I know how badly you want to be on the starting line, but you know full well that this isn't going to get you anywhere!"

"Listen, Oikawa-san, what I wanted to tell you was-"

"And if you even try to lay a single finger on me, I'll-" Oikawa pauses for a moment, trying to think of a reasonable threat, "I'll send Iwa-chan and his bara arms for you! You'd never be able to win against tha-"

"OIKAWA-SAN! Please just look at your phone," Tobio all but yelled. Oikawa, finally paying attention to Tobio's true request, raises his eyebrows as he hears a familiar ding! from his phone. It was a sound the third-year heard continuously, to the point where he'd had to mute it during class and practice in order not to disturb himself. Opening the "Feeling Finder" app, Oikawa's face goes through a flurry of emotions at once, before a carefully selected blank expression sports Oikawa's face. On Oikawa's phone shows the notifications page of "Feeling Finder", and on the very top, a notification that had said: 

_ Ding! You’ve just received a heart from Kageyama Tobio! Tap now if you want to send one back! _

“Tobio”. 

Oikawa had said his name so softly, so gently, it seemed almost unimaginable considering that before then, every word that was spat in Tobio’s direction was drenched in malice and dripped with haughtiness. He was sure that if Oikawa had said it any quieter, he wouldn’t have heard it.

The air suddenly felt increasingly sparse as Tobio found his throat constricting. The smell of Air Salonpas, which would usually comfort him, invaded his nostrils, leaving him more than slightly disoriented. 

Oikawa finally looked into Tobio’s eyes, his gaze strong as he kept his chocolate orbs on the first-year setter. There were numerous things going on at once and Tobio couldn’t keep up. The flashes of sadness (and dare he say it, happiness). The glints of disbelief and wistfulness. The gleam of condescension, which was quickly switched with pity. Surely there was more, but Tobio had never been good at emotions, much less identifying them.

The third-year setter repeated himself again, this time even softer than before, as he walked towards Tobio slowly. With each step towards him, Tobio found himself wishing to slink back into the shadows, watching Oikawa in all his bright glory dominate the court. 

“Tobio,” the older setter was now in front of him, using his index finger to tilt Tobio’s chin upward slightly. Oikawa was close enough that Tobio could feel his warm breath against his lips.

_ His breath doesn’t even smell bad _ . Tobio thought as the smell of mint infiltrated his nose. Time seemed to be at a standstill as they stared at one another. The actual, few seconds that had passed instead seemed like the long hours on a sweltering summer’s day.

Oikawa moved first, leaning in  _ and- _

_ SMACK! _

Tobio touched his cold hand to his face, his left cheek blooming a violent shade of red as blood rushed up quickly. The stinging sensation of the slap remained on his face for a good five minutes, allowing him to compose himself accordingly. Looking at his left hand (the palm now sporting the same red that adorned his cheek), he sighed as he turned back to his beer, letting the back of his hand cool the sensation of the slap on his face. 

He  _ really  _ did not want to go down on a trip on memory lane tonight, yet his alcohol-infused brain was quite determined to do the opposite. His crush was a thing of the past, a distant memory from a time at which he didn’t know any better. Tobio was over him and only saw him from three perspectives: a shitty senpai from high school, an old crush with too much hair gel, and an insane, force-reckoning rival on the court. 

Tobio had no interest in relationships and vowed on staying out of them until he graduated. 

Little did he know that his vow would be broken in less than thirty minutes.

It was 1:46 AM when Tobio got an alert on his phone. He was no longer on his apartment balcony, his beer bottle safely disposed of in the trash, and was laying in bed, ready for a night of peaceful sleep. Just as he was about to slip into dreamland, the alert on his phone came and Tobio groaned. Eyes still closed, he tried to grab his phone, instead smacking his hand multiple times against the hard, wooden top of his side table. Once he had his phone in his grasp, Tobio opened one eye to peak at the notification.

He got up so fast his head was spinning in circles. Eyes widening in chock, Tobio was now fully awake, and he didn’t think it’d be possible to go back to sleep. Shuffling around as he tries to stand up to turn on his lights-perhaps to see the message in better lighting-when his legs get entangled with his sheets and he falls to the ground with a hard  _ oof! _

Tobio looked at his phone screen once again, the notification glaring at him through the blue light of his cellphone, burning his corneas. Utter disbelief and even slight embarrassment filled him the longer he stared at it. He couldn’t believe what the person had sent him. Hell, he couldn’t even believe the fact that  _ this  _ was the person who sent him this.

_ Ding! You've just received a heart from Miya Atsumu! Tap now if you want to send one back! _

"What,” Tobio whispered to himself, “the actual fuck?”

Miya- _ fucking _ -Atsumu, had sent Kageyama Tobio a heart.

And not just any kind of heart-mind you-no, it HAD to be a grand, public confession- as were all things with the piss-blond Miya.

So now the entire world knew that Miya Atsumu had the hots for the starting setter of his university’s rival school. Someone he had publicly claimed as, “A goody-two-shoes”. Someone he has proclaimed, on  _ numerous _ accounts, was, “too grumpy faced for his own good”. 

And now apparently, Miya  _ liked  _ him?

Tobio couldn’t handle this anymore. He’d deal with this in the morning. And so with the thought of Miya- _ fricking- _ Atsmu supposedly having a crush on him, he was whisked off to sleep. 

And that’s how Tobio’s vow from abstaining relationships was broken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In other news, I recognize that it is my duty to utilize my platform as a means to inform and spread awareness of things that are going on. George Floyd was one of the many black people in America who've been killed unjustly by police officers solely based on racial discrimination. Please help support the Black Lives Matter movement or educate yourself on it by visiting this website: https://blacklivesmatter.com/
> 
> Feel free to shout with me about Haikyuu!! on Twitter @REDismyfavorit4 . I often post sneak peeks, polls, and other headcanons for my fics. Feel free to check out my other work "Brothers from Other Mothers" if you're interested in more works by me! (WARNING: it's unfinished).
> 
> Stay safe, stay happy! Comments and Kudos are much appreciated and extremely loved!!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyy guys! I'm sooo excited for this fic! I can't believe I'm starting a new work despite not yet completing my fic (Brother's from Other Mothers) but I hope you guys will like this fic anyways! I've always loved this pairing sooooo much! (We NEED more Atsukage content in this world). I will say that I was inspired by the k-drama "Love Alarm", however the story and even the app work much differently than it does from the show. Don't be afraid to comment and hit that kudos button! (Srsly pls don't be afraid to comment, I absolutely love reading what you guys have to say!) and tell me what you guys are looking forward to in the fic! (Or really anything at all). Love y'all so much :D
> 
> Feel free to reach me out on Twitter at @REDismyfavorit4!! Often times I'll be posting polls regarding my fics, sneak peeks, or other headcanons that go alongside the stories!


End file.
